


Beach Misadventures

by winchesherlokied



Series: Team Outing Misadventures [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Maki and Mattsun kinda traumatize Hinata, Mean OCs, No serious injuries though, Oikawa wants to adopt Hinata, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Slight Hinata Whump, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesherlokied/pseuds/winchesherlokied
Summary: The team goes to the Beach! Cue meeting friends, encountering bullies and general protectiveness towards the sunshine child as shenanigans ensue.





	Beach Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> Third part is up! I apologize for the delay. I love Maki and Mattsun and i just had to add them as well in this one! 
> 
> I might post a separate TsukkiHina fic I've been thinking about soon so please do read that as well. 
> 
> Any suggestions are welcome and do let me know if you want any bonus scenes related to any of the fics I've written. Hope you enjoy this one!

The Karasuno crows were trembling with excitement; they couldn’t wait to get to their destination and had practically run all the way from the station to where they were now. They had finally reached The Beach! They had been suffering from the sweltering summer heat and this was their reward. Tanaka had immediately ripped his t-shirt off and ran off in the direction of the sea along with Noya, both whooping with joy with Daichi running after the two of them yelling at them to behave while the rest of the group laughed and followed at a slower but no less lively pace.  
Suga had given everyone a lecture on staying safe and caught hold of Noya and Hinata and went on to practically drown them in sunscreen before the lively duo could run off towards a stray volleyball net they had seen and only letting them go when he was satisfied that they were covered from head to toe in sunscreen. Tanaka, meanwhile, had loudly declared to Kiyoko and Yachi that he would gladly beat up anyone he caught staring at them which was immediately followed by Daichi’s loud, “NO FIGHTING!”.  
Hinata was trying to get his teammates to play a game of volleyball but was being turned down by them one-by-one. Tsukishima just ‘Tsk-ed’ at him, Noya and Tanaka were jumping around in the water and Daichi was trying to stop them for drowning.  
“We don’t even have a ball Shouyou”, said Suga, desperately trying to find an excuse that wouldn’t hurt his kouhai’s feelings. “Oh but I do have one! I brought one along with me just in case”, replied Shouyou with a proud smile. Suga didn’t know whether he should find it surprising or obvious that Hinata would have carried a volley ball with him when they were supposed to be on an outing to take a break from the game. “I’m sorry Shouyou but I’m in no mood to play today”, Suga sighed, feeling a bit guilty on saying no to his puppy-like kouhai, he could practically see the drooping ears and tail. But he was worried for no reason as the little crow instantly perked up again, “It’s ok Suga-san! I’ll try asking Tobio!”, he said as he ran off in a random direction that Suga hoped Kageyama was in and couldn’t help but yell, “DON’T GET LOST! AND DO NOT TALK TO STRANGERS”.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shouyou was deep in thought trying to figure out who else he could ask to play volleyball as he ran towards where he had last seen Kageyama but was suddenly pulled out of them when he crashed into a wall, and was about to fall when the wall reached out and stopped his fall…wait, the wall stopped his fall? He looked up in surprise when he heard the wall ask, "Are you alright?”  
“Iwaizumi-san!” (Not a wall then)  
“Don’t forget me Chibi-chan! I’m here too!!”, came a voice followed by Oikawa’s face which was now resting on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and was promptly shaken off.  
“Mean Iwa-chan! “  
“Shut-up Trashykawa!”  
Iwaizumi turns to Hinata again, his disgruntled expression turning into a much kinder one.  
“Sorry Hinata, this idiot was distracting me and I ended up bumping into you. I hope you’re not hurt.”  
“Oh no no, I was distracted too, sorry Iwaizumi-san and no, I’m not hurt! Thank you for not letting me fall!”, Hinata said and unleashed a bright smile which made Oikawa coo at him saying, “ Suga-san is so lucky to have such a cute child! Why can’t our Kyotani act cute like this? Well, at least we have Kindaichi-kun”, he sighed, “Don’t you agree Iwa-chan?”, he adds, turning to face his companion who has an incredulous look on his face. “Stop calling our teammates our children Trashykawa! Kyotani nearly bit your finger off the last time you called him your son and tried to pat his head!”  
As the duo kept arguing, an idea struck the baby crow,  
“Iwaizumi-san! Oikawa-san! DO YOU WANT TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL WITH ME?”, he asked looking up at them with big expectant eyes and a blinding smile which led to further cooing from Oikawa who was now trying to convince Iwaizumi to accompany him so that he could ask Suga if he could adopt Hinata . “Stop saying stupid stuff Tooru”, he huffed, “Suga would kill us if we asked”, he mumbles, shuddering at the thought of the combined glare they would receive from Suga and Daichi. He smiled at Hinata, “Sure we will”, he couldn’t find it in his heart to deny the little one. “Chibi-chan, do you mind Maki-chan and Matsu-chan join us? They’re getting bored just sitting around”, Oikawa asks and Hinata gets even more excited by the fact that more people were going to join them and happily agreed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Maki-chan! Mattsun-chan! Look we bumped into! Like literally!”  
Hinata was happily chatting with Iwaizumi as Oikawa ran ahead when he suddenly heard Oikawa squawk. Iwaizumi and Hinata shared a confused look and ran towards him. The moment they reached the spot Oikawa screeched at Iwaizumi, who for once wordlessly complied, to cover the little crow’s eyes but the damage was already done. Shouyou now resembled a red tomato and could hear Oikawa berating Makki and Mattsun.  
“What do you two think you’re doing? That too in a public place! There are innocent eyes around! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? STOP MAKING OUT! HANAMAKI STOP GROPING HIS ASS. MATTSUN GET YOUR HAND OUT OF HIS PANTS!”  
Oikawa turned hear Iwaizumi mumble, “Suga and Daichi are going to kill us”, and saw just how closely the colour of Hinata’s face was starting to resemble that of his hair. The brunette pulled at his own hair, “Oh my God we just corrupted Chibi-chan…Suga is going to kill me for corrupting his kid. I’m so dead. IWA-CHAAN SAVE MEEE”, he sobbed while the duo who were the cause for his current breakdown watched on in amusement.

 

Hinata was trying to will his face into going back to its original colour. It wasn’t as if he’d never seen anyone kiss or make out, he walked in on mom and da…ehem… Suga and Daichi’s full blown make out session in the gym more than once( it usually led to both the team parents and their child turning into an interesting shade of red and trying to forget about the awkwardness and one special occasion when Suga had tried to give him ‘The Talk’ which was another disaster in itself), so back to the topic, yes he had seen people kiss before but Makki and Mattsun maybe took it to the next level but the main reason for his current resemblance to a lobster was that the incident led him to wondering if Tobio and he would ever be doing this. The awkward young crows (to the dismay of all their female classmates who majorly shipped them) had still not gone past the hand-holding and occasional kiss-on-the-cheek phase and just thinking about them doing what he just saw made him turn a shade darker and now Oikawa was worried that the younger one had suddenly developed a fever on seeing the traumatizing sight.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After much consoling - ‘No Shittykawa, Suga won’t kill you, if he does try to kill someone it’ll be these two’ - and Oikawa and Iwaizumi coming to an agreement that if Daichi or Suga do come for them they will sacrifice Hanamaki and Matsukawa and make a run for it, the five of then follow Hinata to try and recruit a sixth player from the Karasuno crows. Kageyama was happy to see Shouyou. He’d been wondering where his boyfriend had run off (pfft, no, he wasn’t worried or anything – still he gave his boyfriend a once-over from top to bottom to see if he’d been hurt and was satisfied to find his boyfriend unharmed- so as he was saying, pfft, not worried at a… wait why was he so red?...did he catch a fever? Wait it’s catch a cold. So what do you do with a fever? Spike it?... What was he thinking about again?).  
“Tobio! Tobio! Do you wanna play Volleyball with us?”, asked the little ball of sunshine and Tobio was happily going to agree when his happy flow of thoughts came to a screeching halt.  
“Oo Chibi-chan you and Tobio-chan seem to have grown much closer”, came a teasing voice which could belong to no other than one particular person who, according to Tobio at least, had made it his personal vendetta to torment Tobio.  
“Umm, that’s because we started dating...?”, answers Shouyou shyly ,looking like he’s trying to merge himself with Kageyama.  
“Aww Chibi-chan! You look so cute and flustered right now! I need to take a picture. Are you sure you want to date Tobio-chan though? He’s not cute at all, I would offer but I already have Iwa-chan”, then he suddenly moves in closer and adds with a smirk, “Unless you want to join us?”. He’s delighted by squeak of denial he gets as a response from the Orange-haired crow and the annoyed growl from Tobio-chan. Aah how he enjoys teasing them.  
“Stop teasing them Shittykawa”, accompanied by a whack to his head that he should have expected. While Oikawa whines about how mean his Iwa-chan is, Iwaizumi greets Kageyama with a, “How are doing Kageyama-kun?”, and receives a friendly reply.  
“Yeah Tooru, don’t tease them”, says a smirking Hanamaki, Matsukawa who is sporting an identical smirk, slings an arm over his shoulder and adds, “Yeah, don’t want to make Hajime here jealous do you? Look at him pouting”. The two of them then stand back and enjoy Oikawa’s excited reassuring about how Iwaizumi is the only one for him and Iwaizumi’s flushed-faced vehement denial of him being jealous or pouting while the Karasuno duo just look on in confusion with Kageyama having Hinata in a protective hold just in case Oikawa was serious (What? You can’t blame him, his boyfriend is adorable. He needs to take precautions once in a while)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After much cajoling (which included making Oikawa swear that he would not make any moves on Hinata) they had managed to get Kageyama to agree to play three-on-three volleyball with them.  
Kageyama had refused to be on the same team as Oikawa but, to his disappointment, Hinata had no such qualms and happily ran towards the brunet asking if he would toss to him. Iwaizumi decided to join Kageyama and silently stood beside the frowning boy.  
“Issei, it seems we will have to separate, my love”, said Maki with a dramatic flourish, “remember, my dear, that though we are apart, my heart will always belong to you”, he cried with one hand stretched out towards Mattsun while the other rested on his eyes as he pretended to sob.  
“Oh Takahiro, how will we ever survive without each other”, said Mattsun, enthusiastically joining his boyfriend in his antics and pulled at Maki’s outstretched hand and dipping him into a ‘farewell’ kiss.  
Kageyama was highly confused by the dramatic display and turned to ask Iwaizumi a question but thought better of it when he saw how violently his ex-senpai’s eye was twitching. The game started almost immediately after the duo was each given a whack from Iwaizumi but not before both muttered a silent ‘worth it’ under their breaths.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their match was going well, Hinata’s jumps were surprisingly not hindered by the sand and he happily spiked every ball Oikawa sent his way. Maki and Mattsun were sometimes flirting and sometimes taunting each other, Kageyama and Iwaizumi were a formidable duo but it also led to Oikawa whining,  
“Iwa-chaan! Don’t get too comfortably with Tobio-kun!” ,he said with a pout,” And remember, I’ll be the one to comfort you when you lose”, he added with a smirk.  
They were so involved in their game that they didn’t notice someone silently watching their game until Hinata tried to receive one of Iwaizumi’s spikes but just narrowly missed. As he went to fetch the ball, he saw that it had been picked up by a guy who looked like a university student.  
“Can you pass the ball please”, Hinata nervously asked the boy who looked a bit intimidating.  
“Sure, but on one condition”, replied the boy, now smirking, “You gotta beg for it.”  
“C-condition? Beg?! But it’s our ball!”, said Hinata, slowly getting annoyed.  
“What’s going on here? Everything alright Hinata?”, came a voice and Hinata turned to face Iwaizumi, who was glaring at the university student, with relief, “Iwaizumi-san this guy’s refusing to return our volleyball. He said he wants me to beg for it”  
Iwaizumi gently moved Hinata behind himself and stepped towards the boy currently holding their volleyball, “You got some problem bud?”, he asked gruffly, still glaring at the boy who now seemed to have lost all his confidence. Iwaizumi, though shorter than the university student, was intimidating enough to scare him off. Hinata, wanting to show Iwaizumi that he had back-up said, “Yeah! You w-wanna fight?”, raising his fists making Iwaizumi chuckle.  
“N-no no problem”,came the now shaken guy’s response  
“Then I suggest you return that volleyball to my friend here and go your way, unless you want a problem?”  
“Yeah no, uh here ya go Shorty”, he realized his mistake when he heard something akin to a growl come from Iwaizumi and rushed to get away from the intimidating kid and his shorty friend.  
“Thank you Iwaizumi-san! That guy was kinda scary”, Hinata said, sounding a bit embarrassed.  
“No problem kiddo, let me know if anyone gives you any trouble ok?”, he replied with a smile as he guided the young crow back to their friends while the little one ‘Ooh-ed’ and ‘Aah-ed’ at how cool Iwaizumi had just been.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The six were taking a break from their game when they saw a group of what seemed like university students head their way. Hinata and Iwaizumi recognized one of the people as the unpleasant guy they had interacted with just a little time back.  
Unpleasant Guy-kun pointed at Iwaizumi and another guy from that group came forward and walked towards Hajime. “You think you’re tough shit huh? What are you guys, high school kids? I mean shorty over there might be in elementary school for all I know but that’s not the point (Hinata let out an outraged squawk and Kageyama put on his most intimidating glare). You messed with our friend”, he said.  
Just as Hajime was going to move forward, he felt an arm stopping him and saw Oikawa take a step ahead instead, “From what _I_ heard, Ugly-clothes-kun, it was _your_ friend who messed with Shou-chan and Iwa-chan was just helping our friend out”, he said in a deceivingly innocent tone which made Hajime realize that his boyfriend was up to something. “W-wait what did you just call me?”, was the confused reaction he received from the moron in front of him who was now losing a bit of his confidence seeing that the tall, handsome(I couldn’t help myself) guy in front of him was not in the least bit intimidated and neither were his friends, not even the orange-haired kid.  
“But seeing that you are just basic, tasteless bullies with zero dressing sense and probably have an I.Q. that matches it, let’s decide this argument in a different way!”, Oikawa continued with fake cheerfulness  
“H-how?”, asked Ugly-Clothes-kun, not even bothering to take offence to the insults- too freaked out by the way Oikawa’s sweet smile had turned into a devilish grin.  
“Why, by playing Volleyball of course! Loser admits defeat and -what had your friend said to Shou-chan? Oh yes- _begs_ for forgiveness”, a serious look slowly taking over his face as he saw his opponent confidently agree to the match and go on to laugh about how the ‘kids won’t know what hit them’ since they were university level volleyball players. Oikawa turned back to his friends and let a smirk take over his face, “This is going to be Fuun”, he sang and received similar smirks from everyone except Hinata who gave him a sunny smile that strengthened his resolve to make the other group eat dust, or well, sand. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were making the other group eat sand – not literally but even that possibility was not far away. With Oikawa and Kageyama’s serves and the remaining four’s powerful blocks and spikes, though the other team was powerful, team of the six high-schoolers clearly had an upper hand. The University students were now getting more and more annoyed, their pride taking a hit every time their opponents scored a point. While they appeared to be losing now, they had won their fair share of matches but none of those victories had involved fair play.  
During the time out Maki and Mattsun saw the way their opponents’ team was furiously discussing something and shared a look. Something was going to happen, something that was quite possibly going to be unpleasant.  
Their prediction came true when after they commenced playing the University students were seemingly trying to injure their opponents, they were now aiming for the opposing players rather than trying to avoid them and aim for a blank spot. One spike narrowly missed Oikawa’s kneepad clad leg which garnered him a very worried look from his Iwa-chan that turned almost demonic when he glared across the net (it was like the glare Oikawa had received when he had accidentally broken Iwaizumi’s Collector’s item Godzilla figurine but 10x worse).  
When they realized that their tactics were not intimidating their younger opponents, the University team decided it was time to up the ante. They had noticed how Hinata, though the smallest, had the largest presence, if they managed to get him off his game they had a high chance of winning since Hinata and Kageyama’s quick had cost them quite a few points. Their new target was the tiny middle blocker and with that in mind when the ball came their way, someone tossed the ball and another spiked it with all his might. 

 

Hinata had always been proud of his speed; it was something you needed in a fast moving sport like volleyball and his agility helped in making up for what he lacked in height, so he couldn’t understand why he hadn’t been able to move quickly enough at that moment. He heard several yells coming from his teammates but before any of them could act, the ball flew straight into his face.  
He was flat on his back and when he came to his senses which made him realize that he might have passed out. He could sense that he was lying on someone’s lap and was surprised when it turned out to be Suga’s.  
“Suga-san?”  
“Shouyou you’re finally awake! Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere? Your nose doesn’t seem to be broken but it will most likely bruise. I wanted to shove that ball down that idiot’s throat but Daichi told me I should take care of you first, the Seijoh guys and Tobio were quite worried but I sent them and Daichi to complete the match and more importantly”, Suga was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura as he smiled and said, “ _Destroy_ the bastards who did this”.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daichi wasn’t one to ignore a request if it was made by Suga, especially if it was a matter regarding any of their childre-uhh-teammates! It barely took the 6 high schoolers any time to basically destroy their opponents and if the University team seemed a little beat-up and worse for wear at the end of the match, no one mentioned it.  
Shouyou was coddled and cooed over by everyone when they returned. The University students were surprisingly trailing after his friends like a group of chastised ducklings and he swore he saw one of them limping. The real shock for him was when they all lined up in front of him and fell into seiza position and bowed down till their hair was sweeping the sand beneath them and yelled out a, “PLEASE FORGIVE US”. Oikawa suddenly appeared behind Ugly-Clothes-kun and slowly whispered loud enough for him and his teammates to hear, _“Beg for it”_. Their hair immediately stood on ends and their faces paled as if they had seen a ghost; after that they kept bowing at break-neck speed as if they were wind-up toys and had sand flying all over the place which caused Hinata and the others to very subtly move out of there to avoid the sand showers, leaving the oblivious University students to keep apologizing to thin air while onlookers tried to figure out what was wrong with them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suga was relaying the instructions he had been given by the doctor who had checked over Hinata while he had been passed out to Kageyama who had very insisted (with a very red face) that he be told how he could tend to his boyfriend’s injuries. They had managed to re-group with the rest of the Karasuno team members and they were updated on the recent events that had occurred. Tanaka and Noya were thumping Hinata on the back for his bravery while Asahi who was standing next to them panicked that the two boys were going to accidentally further injure the little crow and sent him off to join Suga and Kageyama’s conversation. The four boys from Aoba Johsai were having an entertaining conversation with Ennoshita when Oikawa saw Iwaizumi’s face suddenly pale and simultaneously felt a chill travel up his spine. He could practically feel the demonic aura Suga was radiating as he spoke with what could only be described as a terrifying tone, “Oikawa-san, what exactly did you let my child see while he was under _your_ supervision?”.  
“Iwa-chan”, Oikawa whispered then cried out, “NOW”, as he and Hajime caught hold of Mattsun and Maki respectively and practically flung them in Suga’s direction as Oikawa screamed, “IT WAS THEIR FAULT SUGA-CHAN!” , and promptly caught hold of Hajime’s hand as they made a run for it, “RUN IWA-CHAN RUN”, he screeched as they tried to get away from a fuming Suga who was barely being held back by the combined forces of Tanaka and Ennoshita. Hinata was once again blushing and trying to hide his face in Kageyama’s chest while being asked by his oblivious boyfriend if he had a fever again.  
P.S., Maki and Mattsun now realized that there was something in this world that was much, much scarier than an angry Iwaizumi.

Bonus:  
Suga had forgiven Oikawa seeing that it was actually Maki and Mattsun’s fault. Hinata was curled up on a blanket fast asleep between Suga and Daichi, the day’s events having tired him out. Suga was keeping a close watch on his teammates who were now playing in the water when Oikawa slowly sidled up to him with a terrified Iwaizumi next to him.  
“Say Suga-chan I want to ask you something.”  
“What is it Tooru-kun?”, Suga replied, now suspicious when he saw the look on Oikawa’s face, he had a feeling he wasn’t going to like this.  
“Hajime and I wanted to ask you…could we please adopt Shou-chan?!”  
Suga had an incredulous look on his face as he realized that Oikawa was actually serious and was expectantly looking at him for an answer.  
The day ended with Oikawa and Iwaizumi once again running for their lives with an irate Suga on their trail since there was no one to hold him back this time while Daichi held onto their still-sleeping child and glared at anyone other than their teammates who even looked their way.

\--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--


End file.
